


C for Chloe

by ME_89



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ME_89/pseuds/ME_89
Summary: Beca takes a chance on national television... A sweet and probably not too long fic based on a crazy idea I had...





	1. Cinderella

Chloe was happy with her life as an English teacher. At least most days she was perfectly happy, some days were a little harder. Like today, the day of the Grammies. Beca's face was all over the papers for the past week and Chloe's students hadn't shut up about her.

So the night of the Grammies Chloe had gone to bed early and read her novel, ignoring the developments. She continued to do so the next day, until there was no avoiding anymore.

The next morning she stepped into her classroom and it was evident that most of the class had watched the Grammies. She had earlier on already experienced that most of her class was a fan of BMitch as Beca called herself and apparently their favorite had done well last night. She heard her name pop up in almost all conversations.

After all these years it still stung her, more than she expected. Every time Beca was the news of the day, because of some album or award or whatever, Chloe's mood was edged. She knows she can't blame the brunette entirely, most of the blame probably came on herself. When both their schedules became busier, it had been harder for them to find time together and eventually Chloe had given up, blaming Beca for being inflexible.

So today, Chloe's mood wasn't all that great. Second period came around and a class of seventeen year olds was looking at her expectantly. She explained the writing assignment putting the kids to work and the sat down in her chair letting out a sigh.

"Ms Beale, I have a question. Do you know where this scarf is from? Is it from an old fashioned uniform or something?"

One of the girl's shows her a blown up fragment of a picture showing a Bella scarf. 

"That's... That's a Bella scarf." Chloe answers not questioning why out of pure surprise. 

After some fifteen minutes, Chloe gets up and checks on the students' progress. 

"Michelle, please get back to work. I've told you multiple times that I don't want you checking celebrity news, when you should be working."

"I'm doing research. Look"

She pulls up a draft of an article. The title reads: 'A modern day Cinderella story: Looking for BMitch's princess.'

"Didn't you watch last night? BMitch asked some girl named Chloe out on national television. All sites and magazines are now racing to find out who this girl is. So all over the country people are paid to write an article like this, the least we deserve is a good grade, right?"

"You'll get a good grade if you write a good article." Chloe replies moving on to help to some others.

When the class was finished Jake hung behind a little. Jake was the oldest student in her class, almost nineteen. He had to do this year again and he didn't have many connections in the group. He was fine on his own, and had a very clear idea of what he wanted to do: make and produce music. Sometimes he reminded Chloe of Beca. 

As Jake exited the classroom he leaned on the doorframe.

"Ms Beale, remember last year, when Jason made this grand gesture to get Katie to go to prom with him and she just ignored him? I just hope Beca doesn't meet the same fate."

"What do you mean?"

Out of her sight he raps his fingers against the plastic of the name plate next to the door.

"It's C for Chloe, right?" He asks as he disappears through the door into the mass of students in the hallway.

Chloe gets up from her chair but sits back down again when she realizes he has disappeared into the crowd.

"How could he know?" She mutters to herself.


	2. Choices

Chloe decides to sent Jake an email to come see her in the lunch break. After some hesitation she looks up the video of Beca at the Grammies.

"I am honored to win this award. I want to share it will all the people that have helped me get this far. Emily, thanks for taking the chance with me making your first album. CR thanks for taking the chance with me opening our own label. So this one is to all the chances taken. There is only one chance I never took, and I regret it more and more, so: Chloe, if you're watching, please, let me take you out to dinner. Thank you everyone!" And with a wave Beca leaves the podium.

Chloe watches the video again and then closes her browser with a weird feeling in her stomach. She doesn't know what to do, should she contact Beca?

When the lunch break comes around, Chloe waits for Jake to come to the classroom.

"Ms Beale, you wanted to see me?"

Chloe had planned on lecturing him, but she kind of liked Jake and her curiosity got the better of her.

"Yeah, about earlier... How did you know?"

"Did you know there is a giant picture of you and her in her office in LA? I think it was taken at some Bella performance."

"What, really? You know Beca? Why were you at her office?"

"I applied for her scholarship to get into college. I had interviews over Christmas break and I made it to the last round."

"Beca has a college scholarship?" Chloe chuckles.

"Yeah, full tuition and personal coaching in the field of music. Why is that funny?"

"Beca never wanted to go to college, she only enrolled because her dad made her.."

"Oh, yeah, she told me. But going through college made a huge difference in her position in the music world. She said it saved her from being at the mercy of the big labels."

Chloe is silent for a while.

"I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this. All I wanted to do was ask you not to tell anyone."

"I haven't and I won't, I promise. I might be overstepping, but just think about it. Both Beca and you have been an inspiration to me and I care for both of you."

==

Beca was in her office in LA going over the applications for the scholarship. She had met all five who made it through to the next round and now they needed to narrow it down to one.

"Cynthia, what do you think? I'm down to these three. This girl has crazy skills, she can play a lot of instruments as well, but I'm not sure about her motivation. This boy is willing to work really hard, can work with most popular styles, but lacks a bit in originality. But I keep coming back to Jake. He has good skills, but what's more important, he has the passion. I really liked talking with him about music and stuff. He's really serious about what he wants even though he has dealt with some shit in his life."

"Seems you've made your pick then."

"Yeah, I did. Can you miss me for a couple of days? I would like to fly out to Atlanta to tell him and swing by my dad."

"Yeah, sure, we don't have any important meetings and when you're out in Atlanta you can't cause more trouble. At least, please try not to."

Cynthia Rose hadn't been happy with Beca's spontaneous action at the Grammies. Legions of people had called the label claiming to be Chloe causing problems with real business relations getting in touch with them.

"I try" Beca replied with a grin.

"Are you going to look for Chloe while you're there?"

"I don't know.."

"Come on Becs, you asked her out on national television, but now you chicken out?"

Beca grunts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to make the chapters longer, so you get two for the price of one today ;)


	3. Coming to Georgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter.. The two girls meet again... And I know it may seem fast, but no place for slow burn in my short fic ;)

The next day she was on her private jet on her way to Atlanta. She was going to have lunch with her father before surprising Jake at school.

As she was waiting for her dad, she was fiddling with her bracelet thinking about what CR had said the day before. Maybe she should look for Chloe, if not only to apologize for the stunt she pulled. Point was that she didn't know how to find her. Yes she knew Chloe was a high school teacher, but she couldn't randomly call schools asking if there was a Chloe Beale on their staff.

Her father's greeting pulled her from her thoughts.

"Hi Beca, what's the reason for this surprise visit?"

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought it would be nice to see each other again."

"This has nothing to do with your little stunt?"

"She hasn't contacted me.."

"It doesn't surprise me. Why don't you contact her personally?"

"Do you know where she is?"

"She still lives here and she teaches high school right? I could ask around for you?"

"Yeah, please. I need to talk to her.." Beca sighs.

"So now that that's settled, why are you really here?"

"My scholarship candidate lives here. I'm going to offer it to him later today."

"You and your scholarship, I'm proud of you. I never expected it. Beca Mitchell, promoting college education."

"Yeah dad, I've changed a lot, otherwise we wouldn't be sitting here. By the way, the candidate, Jake, has expressed an interest in doing a literature or English major at Barden. If he goes through with that, will you be academic supervisor for him? You'll be the link between him and our foundation, keep an eye on his progress and such."

"I'd be honored."

"I'll let you know."

As they eat their lunch they catch up on their lives. They separate with the promise to meet before Beca goes back to LA.

\--

Beca is in the principals office. She's waiting for Jake to show up, the principal send his assistant to pick him out of his class.

Jake has a look of worry on his face as he enters the office. He used to see the inside of this office a lot in his first year at this school, but now he tries to stay as far away from it as possible, and he has no idea what has brought him here today. When he sees Beca sitting in the big chair with a grin on her face he rushes towards her and greets her enthusiastically.

Beca laughs at the boy's reaction.

"Woah, and you don't even know why I'm here."

"Any day I get to meet you in person is a great day, Beca."

"Well, I am here to tell you that you got my scholarship, so we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

Beca feels his two strong arms sweep her up into a hug.

When he has put her down, they discuss college for a while and Beca tells him about her father. Also they talk about music and time flies by. Then it is Beca who says:

"I'm keeping you from your class, I'm sorry. I better let you get back to it."

"Oh, I'm sure Ms Beale won't mind." Jake replies with a mischievous grin.

"What? You know?"

"Yeah, I saw the picture in your office, but I didn't want to intrude on your or her personal life. But after the Grammies.."

"Could you... Could you take me to her classroom?"

"Well, it's almost lunch break, we better hurry or you'll cause big chaos. You've got a lot of fans here."

"Let me borrow your hoodie, and we'll try not to get recognized. Luckily I have the build of a freshman."

It turns out they make it to the classroom without any problem. When students start to come out of the rooms, Beca faces Jake who is leaning against the wall and when it gets busier, he wraps Beca in a hug so that her face is against his chest.

When his last classmate has left the room he sneaks them in and closes the door. Chloe is sorting through some stuff on her desk and doesn't look up when Jake starts to speak.

"Ms Beale, I'm sorry I missed your class, I got called to the principal's office. I wanted to ask you about the homework."

"The homework is reading the first chapter of the syllabus on American Literature and selecting two books to use in an essay. I hope there wasn't any trouble?"

"Well, some say she's trouble..."

"Not cool, dude," Beca interrupts him, "I'm paying for your college."

Chloe head snaps up.

"Beca..."

"Jake, will you give some privacy."

"Yeah, see ya boss."

"Boss?"

"Yeah, just don't mind him. Chlo, I wanted to say I'm sorry. It was a stupid thing to do. Not the asking you out, but the whole on National television part."

"I don't know to say, honestly. I miss you, and yeah, I do think you and I are, or could be more than friends, or at least I thought so, or hoped so, but you and I are too far apart...And not only geographically."

"Chlo, I miss you, please, let me take you to dinner at least."

"Okay"

"Great, where can I pick you up?"

They agree on a time and place and exchange numbers before Beca puts the hoodie back on and sneaks out of the school.


	4. Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner...

The next dat Chloe is a little anxious when she gets up. Today is the day she's having dinner with Beca, but first she has a full day of teaching ahead of her.

Her day starts off with the class that had brought Beca's video to her attention. Much to her relief her students hadn't found anything on Beca that pointed in her direction or made any sense at all, the article suggested that it was either a Victoria's Secret model or a soccer player.

There was a squeal from the back of the classroom.

"Oh my god, I think I'm gonna die."

"Janet, please put your phone away."

"But Ms Beale this really important news.." Michelle chips in.

"No news can be important enough for you to break two rules and talk back to me like that"

"But BMITCH has been spotted in Atlanta." The girls reply in unison.

"Oh my, do you think her secret love interest lives here?" One of them adds.

Chloe is trying hard not to blush and silences the girls with the threat of detention.

 

At the end of the day Chloe is happy she made it through and hurries home.

Beca 16:39 Hi Chloe, change of plans. Remember where my dad lives? Can you come there? I'll explain when you get here. Chloe is curious, but she trusts Beca.

She changes into her beautiful new blue dress and puts on her black heels. Getting into her car she nervously drums her fingers on the wheel before starting the engine and driving off.

Not much later she pulls into the driveway of the house. When she steps onto the porch Beca opens the door before Chloe can even knock.

"Wow, Beca, you're eager to see me."

"Of course, especially when you look this stunning."

Beca kisses Chloe's cheek before she leads her into the candlelit dining room.

"Wow, Beca."

"Yeah, I had to improvise. The paparazzi are on the loose after my little stunt, and they found me here in Atlanta. So I sent dad and Sheila to our reservation and cooked for you. I'm sorry."

"No worries, it's great."

Beca goes ahead to pour Chloe some wine. The redhead wants to protest, saying she still needs to drive, but Beca insists, saying she can stay over.

The dinner is really nice and the conversation flows easily. Beca is afraid things will get hard when they reach the topic of them loosing touch, but even then it comes easy to them. They both admit to having been stubborn and to missing the other pretty badly. Although neither of them had planned to go down that road tonight, both find themselves unable to resist the other. The conversation becomes more flirty and the amount of touches increases.

When they finish dinner, Beca gets up to clear the table. When she comes back, Chloe has gotten up and put up some music to dance to.

"Becs, dance with me?"

Beca happily complies and holds Chloe in her arms. Just the ability to hold the redhead and smell her, does things to Beca's stomach. They dance for quite a while, until Beca is unable to resist. Gently she presses a kiss to Chloe's cheek, while brushing her hair away.

"I've missed you."

"Becs, don't.."

"It's true"

Beca leans in and kisses Chloe. Chloe hesitates for a moment, but then she kisses her back.

"You don't know how much I longed to do this, Beca. But we can't, it won't work out."

"Shh, we will work it out. I will make it work. Trust me."

Beca takes Chloe's hand and leads her up the stairs.

When Beca opens the door to her bedroom she says: "We don't have to do anything, I just want to hold you close tonight. And talk, just like we used to do."

She walks over to her drawer and pulls out two sets of pajamas. She walks over to Chloe, kisses her and says: "I waited so long, I can wait a little longer. I just want to be sure you are sure too. I want to show you that I mean it."

They change and slip in the bed together. They snuggle together in the middle of the bed. Beca strokes the red curls and says:

"I thought I finally realized how much I missed you before, you know, but now I'm here with you, I fully feel how lonely I've been without you. I missed so much, when I came here I realized I don't have a clue what your life looks like now. We need time to catch up. If you are willing to give me a chance, I want to stay a while to do that."

"Becs, I missed you too. I've been selfish, but I want to see if we can have a chance now."

"Then I'll stay."

Beca briefly kisses Chloe and pulls her close. When Chloe has fallen asleep she sends a text to Cynthia Rose telling her not to expect Beca back anytime soon.

 

  
The two girls wake in each others arms when Beca's phone rings. Beca reaches over and doesn't bother to get up when she sees it's CR.

"Beca"

"Beca, what do you mean you're not coming back for a while? Tomorrow Mike starts recording, we need you here."

"No, you don't. Emily is the main producer on the project and she's more than capable. Besides Mike only wants me there to hit on me. I have more important things to do."

"Like a certain redhead?"

Chloe giggles.

"Oh my gosh, Beca is she there with you?"

"Yeah, she is. So I'm going now. If something is really urgent you can call me, and I'll check in with you tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye Beca"

Beca hangs up and kisses Chloe.

"Sorry to wake you up."

"Nah, I've got to get going. I have work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me long to update.. I'm not really happy with it, but OK.


	5. Campus

After a quick breakfast Chloe headed to school. Beca didn't really have anything to do, but since she planned on staying in Atlanta for a while, she decided to get reacquainted with the city.

Beca drives around the city aimlessly. When she passes Residual Heat for the second time that day, she pulls over and goes inside.

"Hi, can I help you? Oh my god... You're BMitch..."

"Err yeah, I don't have an appointment..."

"Reggie, where were you? I've been waiting for my coffee forever!"

Beca turns around to see her former boss bend over double over his own bad joke.

"Hi Sam, how are things here?"

"Let's not stand here in the reception area. Come in."

Beca follows him in. He shows her round, although nothing has changed much. The tiny brunette sees a young girl with chestnut hair come in with the lunch order. 'I used to be like that, slaving away for a tiny chance in the industry.' Beca thinks to herself and her mind wanders back to her own time here. How she took a chance and how it almost caused a fallout between her and Chloe.

After a nice talk with the man who helped her start her career, Beca heads out again. She drives around a little more, picking up some groceries.

Unfortunately her presence doesn't pass unnoticed and she's photographed by some people. Other people at least have the decency to ask her to take a picture with her.

Back in her car she texts Chloe asking her to come over for dinner again. Not much later the reply comes:

Chloe: "Yeah, I was just in the mood for some Mexican food."

Becs: "Wait.. What? How do you know?"

Chloe: "Even what the big BMitch eats for dinner is news... and since she's buying it in Atlanta, my students are more obsessed than normal."

Becs: "Texting in class, Ms Beale? Just meet me at my dad's again. I'll be staying there, more privacy compared to the hotel."

Chloe: "Fine, see you"

Beca heads home and works on some stuff while waiting for Chloe to come home. 

They have a simple home dinner together with Sheila and Warren. Beca smiles at how domestic it all is.

After dinner they settle on the couch watching some tv. When Beca begins to yawn, Chloe strokes her hair and says:

"If you want me to leave that's okay. I have work in the morning again too."

"No, it's okay. I'd love you to stay over again."

The next day Beca continues her exploration of Atlanta during Chloe's school hours. She finds herself pulling into Barden University campus. Pulling the hood of her sweat vest over her head, she is able to walk around in relative anonymity for a while.

This place holds so many memories. Here on the quad was the activities fair where she saw Chloe for the first time. 

She moved on to the administration building. Like yesterday she remembers how she declared her major there after deciding to stay the full four years after she had won with the Bellas and Chloe had announced she was going to be at Barden for another year. Beca had already agreed to stay and become Bella captain, but unsure of her own abilities, she had figured she'd be gone at the end of year two after the failing miserably at doing all the captain stuff. However, with Chloe at her side she was convinced they could defend their title successfully. She was convinced she could have done anything with Chloe by her side.

She walked past the amphitheater where Chloe had promised her that they would become very fast friends.

Her mind just flooded with all these memories and she could feel she was getting emotional. Quickly she made her way to her dad's office.

"Beca, what a surprise." He sees the tears in her eyes. "Hey hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little emotional. The memories in this place mean more to me than I imagined. Coming back here I can hardly imagine it took me so long to realize it was her all along."

"You've got it bad, don't you?"

Beca simply smiles. 

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm willing to do practically everything. I plan on moving here. Can I stay with you? Until I sort it all out?"

"Yeah, sure, anytime... But what will you do here? There's going to be an opening in the music department here at Barden at the end of the year..."

"Funny dad. But I don't know, I'll figure it out. It's not like I'm short on money or anything."

"Yeah, but I know you, you can't sit still for long."

"Yeah, we'll see."

"She's good for you. And I'm glad to have you back."

"Yeah, I want to spend more time in Atlanta, regardless of the developments between Chloe and me, I think. I'm going to get going again. See you tonight, I'll cook again. "

Beca headed out, snapping some pictures with some of the Barden kids. To complete her trip down memory lane she swings by the Bella house. The house is completely empty, so Beca goes to the auditorium, figuring they'll be at practice.

Opening the doors to the auditorium she looks at the scene. She sees Katie in front of the group. Beca had met her a couple of times, she was a freshman in Emily's senior year.

She tries to go unnoticed, but soon she is spotted.

"Oh my god, Beca Mitchell is here at our auditorium.", one of the seniors yells out.

Beca walks over to the group.

"Beca, you are a legend. Savior of the Bella's. First captain to take four consecutive ICCA championships, first captain to take the world championship."

"Yep, that's me. Although most of that was Chloe too. Oh, and some Aubrey." She awkwardly smiles at the group.

In the back she can see two freshmen elbow each other.

"Wait, that's BMitch right? I thought that that was why we were fangirling." One whispers to the other. 

The older Bellas ignore the girls and insist that Beca does a song with them, "like the legendary pool session when you became Bella captain."

Beca agrees. After asking them to come up with a song, she quickly thinks of another song as the Bellas arrange themselves in vocal groups. Beca is impressed by the new Bellas and the Bellas are over the moon that they are directed by Beca.

After some chatting with the girls, she says goodbye with the promise to stop by soon again.

'Funny,' she thinks to herself as she leaves the auditorium, 'After all this time these wins make me as proud as with all my professional awards.'


	6. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca makes a big decision..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just trying to update all my multichapter fics...
> 
> Here's an update, it's pretty long and were taking a big step in the story.
> 
> I hope I don't spoil it for you, but there will be no major drama, to me this story is about Beca and Chloe interactions against the backdrop of Beca's stardom. 
> 
> As always I love to hear what you think.

Chloe and Warren arrive at the house at the same time, so Beca doesn't notice the redhead is there until two arms wrap around her middle. Beca leans back into Chloe.

 

"Smells good, Becs, you're spoiling me. I could so get used to this."

 

"Yeah, I could too. A new career as your housewife. From recording studio to kitchen isn't a large change: it's both cutting and mixing."

 

Both girls laugh at Beca's lame attempt at a joke. But they both are very much aware of the reality behind it.

 

Beca turns around to properly kiss Chloe.

 

"I love you. Chlo, I really do."

 

"I love you too, Becs."

 

The night is again passed in a very domestic way, having dinner and watching tv. Chloe agrees to spend another night. When they lay together in bed, the girls talk a little more.

 

"I can't believe you went to see the Bellas without me."

 

Beca kisses Chloe's hair.

 

"Sorry babe, it was a spur of the moment thing. We can go back soon together."

 

"Hmm, okay"

 

"I was visiting Barden and I realized that I hardly had any memories in that place that weren't connected to you. I talked to my dad in his office and I told him I couldn't believe that I hadn't realized what you meant to me back then. I took me a lonely year in a crappy LA apartment, and then I didn't dare to get back in contact with you. I mean, what would be the odds of you liking a scrappy little nobody like me?"

 

Chloe interrupts Beca: "Oh, shush, I wish you could see what I saw in you in college. I knew you'd be a superstar all along. And what would a superstar like you want with a boring high school teacher like me?"

 

"Chlo, I can't imagine having you as a teacher will ever be boring. And I don't care, I love you just the same. But I can see how our lifestyles didn’t quite match. Believe me, my lifestyle isn’t all it’s made out to be. It can be pretty boring too, and annoying, all those paparazzi. It’s pretty shallow too, most of the time. I mean, at Grasshopper Records we are a pretty tight bunch, but not all artists are as friendly.”

 

They lay in silence for a while, until Chloe speaks up again.

 

“Becs, I’m happy about us, like we are now, but where is this leading to? I mean, we went in pretty deep pretty quickly, and I trust you when you say we’ll make it work, but how?”

 

“I get your concern, Chlo, it’s a valid question. I’ll be honest with you. I’m not happy in LA. I’m proud of my accomplishments, proud of Grasshopper Records, proud of Legacy, proud of CR, proud of all the awards, but they don’t make me happy. I felt like I needed to take a new step for a long time now, but until recently I didn’t know what that step would be. Asking you on that date on TV was a spontaneous idea, I mean the asking part was spontaneous, not the wanting to go on a date with you part. This is not some sort of whim, Chlo.”

 

“I don’t want you to come here believing that I’m all you need to be happy again, I don’t think it’s good to place such a burden on me.”

 

“Oh, no Chloe, that’s not what I meant. I want to move away from LA, to really get away from that lifestyle. I know I don’t need the money, but I’m not one to sit around all day, just twiddling my thumbs. I’m going to stay a while to figure out what I’ll do, and then I’ll have to go back to LA and wrap things up there. But you Chloe, you are more than welcome in my new life and I hope you will stay for a very long time.”

 

“Do you want to talk about what you want to do?”

 

“Not right now, I want to get my own ideas straight before I hear anymore opinions. And more importantly, I really just want to cuddle up now and sleep.” And with that Beca entangles herself in the older girl and falls asleep in minutes.

 

Chloe kisses Beca on top of her head and smiles, before falling asleep as well.

 

 

 

A few days pass. Chloe spends a lot of time over at the Mitchells and things are going great with Beca. The only thing that annoys Chloe is the fact that Beca apparently goes around town, meeting people and calling people, but won’t tell her what’s happening. When she asks, Beca replies with a big genuine smile on her face that she should be so curious. Seeing the little brunette that happy makes that Chloe doesn’t worry, but she can’t wait to find out what the DJ has been up to.

 

 

It was Thursday evening now and Beca and Chloe were sitting at the porch of Beca's father's home. 

 

"I'm flying to LA tomorrow morning.."

 

"Wait, I thought you were staying a little while longer?"

 

"Yeah, but I need to talk to Cynthia Rose, and it's not going to be a talk I'd like to do over the phone. Or at all, so it's best I get it over with."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I'm going to offer her my shares in Grasshopper... I have figured out how I want to move on with my life.”

 

"Wait, what?"

 

"I plan on moving here indefinitely, or at least for as long as you are here. This is what I want, sitting here with you." 

 

She grabs Chloe's hand.

 

"But Becs, you can't. You can’t just leave all you’ve accomplished."

 

"Yes, I can."

 

Beca gets up and kneels in front of Chloe.

 

"Chloe Beale, please marry me. This is what I want, you, me, until we're old."

 

"Becs.."

 

"Okay, it was stupid, forget it..."

 

"Yes, Beca, I will."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah.."

 

"Great, uhm, I kinda planned to do this when I got back, so I don't have a ring yet..."

 

"You dork"

 

"So, yeah, I'm going to LA to sort it out. Most important: I'll be here with you, and we'll be fine. I hope to be back on Sunday."

 

"Becs, can we go inside now? I'd really like to make love to you. I think we've waited long enough. Now that we are engaged."

 

Beca pulls her in for a kiss and takes her by the arm to lead her inside.

 

 

 

The next morning Chloe wakes up to find Beca gone. On the nightstand is a key with a note and a USB stick.

 

'Here's the key to my dad's house, you're welcome whenever. And a little gift for you to let you know I'll be thinking of you.'

 

Chloe smiles softly.

 

In the meantime Beca has landed in LA. Before heading to Cynthia Rose, she goes into a jewelry store. She picks the ring she thinks will be perfect for Chloe.

 

When she steps into the office she takes a deep breath. 

 

"CR, we need to talk."

 

"Beca, I thought you were in Atlanta." Cynthia Rose looks up in surprise.

 

"Yeah, I came to talk to you. I'm going to tell you straight up. I'll be leaving Grasshopper. I'm moving to Atlanta and I want to cut back on work and figure out some things. I want to be with Chloe."

 

"Beca, I don't know what to say. You are Grasshopper records."

 

"Nonsense, we have plenty of talented people under this roof. Emily is more than capable of taking my place. Besides I would be willing to advise you every now and then."

 

"Beca, shouldn't you think about this some more?"

 

"You know, there was a time when If you'd ask me: if there was one thing you could do for the rest of your life what would it be? I would have answered making music, but now the only thing I want is to be with her. She's going to be my wife, Cynthia Rose."

 

"I can't imagine this company without you, but knowing you, you have made up your mind. So go ahead, move to Atlanta, you hopeless romantic, but I better get an invite to this wedding. And... if you ever decide to get back into music, you come back to us. You keep your shares."

 

"I think it goes without saying we want all our sisters there. And fine, that's a commitment I'm willing to make."


	7. (Press) conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short filler chapter in which the world learns some bad news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thanks for your comments. I'm crazy busy, so I'm sorry I didn't reply to each personally.
> 
> That's also why this is only a short filler chapter, but I just want to keep this little ball rolling :P
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear what you think..

The next few days were spent making all the needed adjustments and transferring responsibilities. Emily was beyond excited to hear about her aca-parents getting together, but she was a little scared to take over Beca's job. Beca had done all to make sure she made her feel at ease. In fact she had been preparing Legacy for over a year now, without her knowing, so Beca felt totally comfortable.

Now was the moment for the press conference. Beca nervously sorted her cards again and plucked at her outfit.

In the meantime Chloe was supervising students who worked independently in a computer room. Most of the kids were from her class, including Janet and Michelle, the two girls that were big fans of BMitch.

While making her round through the room to check on everybody's work, she notices the girls are watching a video feed of Beca's press conference. Stressed, because she knew what was coming she ignored it and circles back to her desk.

She takes a quick peek at her phone and sees a text from Beca.

'Press conference is about to start. Can't wait till it's over and I'm coming back home to you. Love you. X' 

Chloe smiles and shoots a quick text back.

'Love you too. Can't wait to have you back.'

Then she hears a squeal. All students flock around the computer and Michelle turns up the volume. Jake is the only one that remains seated and he winks at Chloe. She walks over to him.

"Hey Ms B, congrats. The boss sent me a text to assure me of my scholarship explaining a few things."

"Thanks, I trust you keep quiet about this too."

"Yeah, of course..."

They turn their heads as they hear a disturbance coming from the flock of students.

Janet is crying, Michelle screams:

"I can't believe it, how can she do this to us? It's not like she can just stop, right? Why would she do that?"

"Michelle, keep it down, please!"

Janet adds: "How can she give up such a great life? There must be more to it. Ohh, maybe she's an addict and she's going into rehab."

The group now starts speculating on what caused Beca to take such a drastic decision. On screen Emily is now giving a statement, but the group has lost interest until a round of questions comes on.

Chloe catches the last question.

"Beca, why now? You say you want more time for yourself and your friends and family, but why now? What has changed?"

"Yes, I want to spend more time with friends and family. And yes, quite a portion of that time will go to one very special person in particular. One person that should have had more of my time all along. That's all I want to say on the matter. Thank you."

After the last answer the speculations started again.

"Ohh, it must be a jealous lover. Someone who can't share her, someone who's threatened by all the attention she's getting..."

“Maybe it has something to do with this mystery girl.”

“Nah, I don’t think so, we’ve heard nothing about that girl anymore.”

“But that could be it, BMitch is forced to choose between her and her life, OMG.”

The stories start to get wilder and wilder and Chloe is glad when the bell rings to indicate it’s time for lunch.

 

She goes back to her own classroom and locks the door behind her so she can facetime Beca.

“Hey babe, just saw the press conference. You did great.”

“You watched it? I thought you were working.”

“My students watched it, and there was no keeping them from doing so, so yeah, I caught most of it.”, Chloe says and then she gives Beca a quick recap of how the news was received.

On screen Beca smiles melancholicly.

“Dude, your students are crazy.”

“I believe it’s your fans who are crazy.”

“It think you’ve got a point there..”

The bell rings again and Chloe says a quick goodbye and disconnects the call.


	8. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca returns to Georgia and Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters remaining... 
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear what you think..

After Beca had hung up too, she wrapped stuff up at the office and planned to head to her LA apartment, before getting on the plane early in the morning. The street was full of paparazzi and fans, blocking traffic, so Beca ordered a car to take her from the underground garage to her home. When she arrived there the street was filled with fans and paparazzi as well. Luckily her apartment is on a closed complex and has an underground garage as well.

 

Upstairs she packs her personal belongings into some boxes. Even though she’s been here quite a while, it isn’t much. Most of it is her record collection and all her college stuff was still in boxes from when she first moved to LA. Emily was moving into the apartment, so Beca was going to leave the furniture behind. The boxes would be shipped in a large crate and Emily had promised to take care of that. The only thing Beca took were her Bella scarf and some pictures of her, Chloe and the Bellas.

 

To get out unnoticed CR had come up with a masterplan to avoid the people outside her house. Her cousin knew a guy who could help them, Beca should have known it was a bad idea. Because when CR led her to the underground garage a dingy van from an electrical company was waiting for them. But it worked, they got to the airport unnoticed and soon Beca was in a private plane back to Atlanta, back home.

 

Part two of CR’s elaborate plan had provided another vehicle to make sure she got from her plane to Chloe’s apartment unnoticed. This time it involved a florists van. Beca had no idea how CR knew all these people, but again she managed to avoid the crowd. Luckily, no one had found out about Chloe’s apartment yet, so there were no people waiting outside Chloe’s building, giving Beca some rest.

 

As she turned the key in the lock of the redhead’s apartment Beca felt a sense of home wash over her. Not much later she was attacked by a pair of arms and a mess of red curls. The girls couldn’t wait to hold each other again and to tell their stories.

 

 

Beca sat in the quiet of the living room with Chloe for a while after going over the past crazy days together. Suddenly the tiny brunette jumps from her seat and runs upstairs. Not even a minute later she returns with a small box.

 

“I promised to bring back you back a ring”, Beca said as she knelt in front of Chloe, holding out the box to her.

 

Chloe opened the box and it revealed a yellow and white gold ring with a single brilliant cut diamond.

 

“Becs, it’s perfect.” Chloe says with tears in her eyes.

 

“Allow me.” Beca says while taking the ring from the box before taking Chloe’s hand to slide the ring on.

 

Once it’s on her hand, Chloe holds it out to have a good look at it. “Yeah, it’s perfect.”, she whispers.

 

That night they fall asleep pulling each other close, happy to be in the same bed again.

 

 

They wake the next morning in the same position, Beca still yawning and sleepy, Chloe, being the morning person she is, ready to go and getting out of bed to get breakfast. Softly she kisses Beca’s cheek. “Just turn around once more, Becs. I’ve got to run down to the store, my fridge is totally empty. I’ll wake you again when I get back.”

 

It is a quick trip to the grocery store and before heading back up again she opens up her mail box. From behind the little door she hears a voice of one of the older tenants.

 

“Oh my, sweetie, that’s a beautiful ring. Who’s the lucky guy?”

 

“Actually, it’s not a guy, Mrs. Henson, it’s a woman. My girlfriend asked me to marry her.”

 

“Oh, is your girlfriend the woman with the brown hair who comes around here recently, always wearing the sunglasses? I always wondered why she was in this building, she seemed a bit peculiar until I saw her with you. Well, congratulations to both of you.”

 

Chloe nods politely, but a thought hits her. Their engagement wasn’t ordinary, Beca wasn’t ordinary, their story wasn’t ordinary, so what should she tell people?

 

The thought doesn’t leave her and her mind keeps mulling over it as she gets back to the apartment and cooks breakfast. When the breakfast is ready Chloe takes it up to the bedroom and wakes Beca gently. They eat while chatting about small things. When they are both full, they lay back against the head board, Beca against Chloe, Chloe’s hands resting on Beca’s stomach. In this comfortable position Chloe brings up what’s bothering her.

 

“Becs, people are going to see the ring and ask questions, I don’t know what to tell them. I mean, now that you’ve retreated from the spotlight we want privacy, so I can’t just tell them I’m engaged to you, now can I?”

 

Beca thinks for a second and mindlessly traces patterns on Chloe’s leg.

 

“Well, you can tell them that you got engaged with someone you’ve loved since college. Someone who lived on the other side of the country, but is now back in your life to stay and that you both decided not to waste any more time and got engaged.”

 

“Hmm, but I mean, about you? People will ask what kind of person you are..”

 

“You can tell them I was your co-captain in your college acapella group. You can tell them you’re engaged to Beca Mitchell, _Rebeca_ if you must. You can tell them your fiancée is a college professor. What else do you want to tell them?”

 

“Wait, what? College professor?”

 

“Yeah, I took a position in the Barden University Musical studies department. I’ll teach some courses on contemporary music, maybe develop some new courses too. I might even become the academic advisor to the Barden Bellas, but they’ll have to check with the ICCA, if I can without breaking any rules. It’ll be part-time, but that’s more than enough for me. I mean, I’ve spent already too much time working day and night, and I would love to be home for the kids.”

 

Beca hadn’t meant to say the last part out loud. Chloe doesn’t say a thing.

 

“Chlo? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that, I mean, we never really talked about it, but I do want kids, I assumed you did too. I’m sorry for saying it just like this, but I would love to have your babies.”

 

Beca hears Chloe let out a shaky breath and she feels how the redhead nuzzles her face into her neck. Suddenly the hand on the lower part of her belly starts to rub in small circles. Beca’s eyes widen and she exclaims:

 

“Oh my god, Chloe Beale, you’re totally imagining me with a full pregnancy belly right now.”

 

Chloe giggles and whispers: “Yes, I am, and it’s damn sexy. Beca Mitchell, I love you and you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I can’t imagine not wanting a house full of our mini-me’s.”

 

Tears start to fall from Beca’s eyes and before they know it they know it, they lay cuddled together, both sobbing and giggling at the same time.

 

“Chlo, I never believed I could be as happy as you make me.”


	9. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more of our favorite couple..

The next few days Beca spends indoors, because the after effect of her resignation hadn’t died down yet. People were still camping outside her LA locations, and curiously enough none had come to Atlanta yet. To keep it that way Beca stayed hidden in Chloe’s apartment. She spends her days doing household chores, reading and, for a large portion of the time, searching online for homes for her and Chloe.

Every night when Chloe gets home, Beca has already cooked dinner, so they have the entire night to themselves. They spend the night cuddled up on the couch, looking at the houses Beca has found, talking about Chloe’s day or just watching TV. Sometimes they check the celebrity news to see what they say about Beca. For the past week it’s the same nonsense they have repeated day in day out. Then one day suddenly everything changes. There was an actress who turned out to be pregnant, which was news on its own, but when rumors about the baby daddy turned into a fight on a red carpet, all paparazzi take up their stuff and park their asses in front of another mansion. How horrible it was for this poor girl, it was a relief to Beca. 

The decreased attention makes that Beca starts leaving the house again. Once she is going into the grocery store she notices someone taking a picture of her. Knowing she can’t stay anonymous she calls CR to control what news gets out. 

“Hey CR, it’s me, Beca.”

“Hi Becs, changed your mind already?” Cynthia Rose jokes.

“Nope, not gonna happen.” Beca chuckles. “But I want to ask you a favor. I assume you still get information requests? I want you to release a statement when they call again. I’ll send you a short message through email.”

“Yeah, Beca, of course we’ll do that. Say ‘hi’ to Chloe from us.”

“Will do, you guys, should come visit sometime.”

“Bye Becs”

“Bye”

\--

In the meantime Chloe is in the classroom and all students sit at their desk working. The class isn’t really motivated to work hard and looks for a chance for a distraction. One of the girls on the front row suddenly speaks up.

“Ms. Beale?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s with the rock on your finger?”

Chloe plays with the ring for a second. “I got engaged last week…”, she says with hesitation.

“We didn’t even know you had a boyfriend, who’s the lucky guy?”, one of the boys yells from the back.

Chloe swallows for a second, she wasn’t really out to her students, or even most of the other staff. “Uhmm.. I don’t have a boyfriend, I mean, my fiancée is a woman.” 

“Wow, miss Beale, I never would have guessed you were gay!”, another one of the boys yells from the back.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”, someone else yells.

“Well, Ms Beale, congratulations. I hope that you both will be very happy.”, Jake says.

“Hey, Jake, you heard her, she’s gay, you stand no chance, so quit the sucking up.”, one of the jocks yells and the other laugh.

“Well, well, class calm down.” Chloe says.

“Ms will you tell us about her, we are all exited for you. How do you know her?”

“Well, I guess I can tell you a little about her.. We met each other in college, she was a couple of years below me. It was love at first sight, but she had to move across the country for her job. But now she’s back here and we got back together. That’s the short version.”

“What kind of job does she have?”

Chloe swallows and says: “She’s a college professor.”

“Does she teach English too?”, one of the girls asks.

Chloe chuckles, “No, there’s other fields of study too, she’s in the music department.”

“Is she pretty?”, a boy asks. The girls giggle. 

“She’s the most beautiful woman in the world, and that’s all I’ll tell you guys about it. Now, we’ve got ten minutes left, exactly enough for me to explain next week’s assignment.”

\-- 

When Chloe comes home to Beca, the tiny brunette is bouncing around the apartment. 

“Wow, wow, Becs calm down.”, Chloe giggles, infected by the other woman’s enthousiasm. “What has gotten into you?”

“I’ve found the per-fect home for us. I drove by it today, and it’s the cute-test. It’s like the home I’ve always imagined you living in.”

“You always imagined me living in? What about you?”

“Well, it’s this family home with a lawn, a driveway and a front porch. I’ve always known you’d be a mom. Me, on the other hand, I always imagined myself as the everlasting bachelor, holed up in a messy apartment.”

“Oh, how things have changed.” Chloe says with a playful shake of her head. “Now you dream of starting a family and being the stay at home mom.”

“Hey, don’t mock me, I mean what I said. I’d love to have a full house. I always loved children, I just never imagined anyone would be crazy enough to keep me.”

Chloe kisses Beca’s head. “You’re lucky you’ve got me.”

They eat dinner and Beca tells more about the house, filling the house with her imagination. Chloe falls in love with the house, just from Beca’s stories. 

“Chloe, on a more serious note, I’ve already contacted the broker and made an appointment for a viewing. I’ll pick you up after school.”


	10. Couple goals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle and Janet meet their teacher's fiancee. Final chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. The final chapter. For a long time this has been sitting there, I just wasn't sure whether I wnated to put more stuff in, but I think it's best like this...

==

The next day was slow. Chloe had a full day of teaching, but she couldn’t wait to get out of there. The previous night had been spent looking at pictures of the house and fantasizing. Chloe had fallen in love with the house as much as Beca and couldn’t wait to see it in real life. She couldn’t wait to start her new life with Beca.

 

Finally the bell rang for the last time to indicate the day was over. Her class was apparently one of the few classes that was being held in the last period of the day, so the hallways were almost empty. Chloe made her way to the exit, but Janet and Michelle approached her in the hallway with a question on an assignment.

 

“I’m sorry girls, but I really have to get going.”

 

“But miss, it’s really important, can we just walk with you? We’re heading out too.”

 

The redhead reluctantly agreed, and so they chat about the assignment as the approach the doors. She tries to come up with a plan to ditch them, but she couldn’t come up with something quick enough. So Chloe was exiting the building simultaneously with Janet and Michelle. She knew Beca was waiting for her outside and she was a little unsure of their reaction. 

 

Outside she saw Beca leaning against the car, giving her a wave as she spotted her.

 

Next to her she heard: "OMG, is that..."

 

"Yes, that's my fiancée." Chloe finishes with a grin on her face.

 

"Ms Beale, you're saying you're engaged to BMitch?"

 

"Nope, I'm engaged to my college friend and fellow Bella Beca Mitchell." 

 

Beca had appeared and kisses Chloe on the cheek.

 

"Yep, that's right. Chloe tells me that you are great fans of my work and that you guys were disappointed that I preferred to be more Beca Mitchell and less BMitch. I hope you see I have a very good reason for that."

 

The girls turn crimson at that comment and look to the ground.

 

"Uhm, yeah. Sorry.."

 

Beca laughs and says: "Well it's always heartwarming to see that my fans are so .... passionate."

 

It breaks the tension and the girls laugh too.

 

"Uhm, can we maybe take a picture?" Janet asks.

 

"Sure."

 

Beca poses with the girls.

 

"Ms Beale, can you... We'd love you to be in the picture too.."

 

The girls crouch in front of them and they take a selfie.

 

"Can we put it on Instagram?"

 

"Yeah, sure, just don't tag me or anything, to prevent it from gaining too much attention."

 

“Our accounts are private, and most of our friends will not even believe this.” Michelle says with a laugh.

 

Janet uploads it and shows it to Beca.

 

The caption reads:

 

'Just met the cutest couple ever! #couplegoals️'


End file.
